


Storms

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: A lot of philosophical reflection, and finally a re-connection.  Totally my fictitious imaginings, inspired by the series, not the book.How Ross and Demelza might reconnect after Ross kisses Elizabeth in the church and Demelza succumbs to Hugh.First Chapter, non sexual, second and third very, fair warning.Second and third chapters added.





	1. The Comming

The Comming 

A storm was coming, Demelza could feel it, Ross always said, she was a bit of a witch with her sussing skills. Mayhap she was, Demelza thought of the storms that arose far out to sea, barreled down on the land, knowing it was coming, she felt it long before anyone else could see or hear it. The impending storm set Demelza to thinking. Something about the calm before it hit; it always sent her into deep thoughts. Ross said that’s why Julia had been afraid of storms, Demelza fretted too much before they arrived, and Julia had felt it. That’s what he said before, before Julia died. Ross could no longer talk of Julia, that hurt went too deep and no good to bring it up. But she thought about Julia frequently, her first child, born and dead already. But even the brief time they’d had her, so many memories, each day with her had been a joy. Demelza knew there was not a right or wrong way to mourn. Best let people behave as they feel. But even now, with Julia gone there would always be that hurt, one no other could ease.

Demelza raised her head and looked up into the sky, still cloudless. Then she saw the cattle gathered in the near pasture, clustered behind the windward wall, many lying down, they knew too of the approaching storm and were prepared to suffer it. Thinking of how the cattle faced the impending storm Demelza thought too, when the strongest storms arrived you waited, endured, and survived. And often even when it passed, you sometimes didn’t realize when exactly it ended. But once the storm passed, you didn’t even recall how you made it through, how you survived it. But, when you came through that storm, you will be changed. Storms did that, they changed things, they changed a person. But storms were a part of life, you must accept they will come, but no storm lasts forever. Standing in her garden, surrounded by peace, order, and plenty Demelza realized for some time, life had been like a storm for herself and Ross.

The day had been hot; not a breath of air stirred, even the haze hung about creating a veil and the insects droned, holding close to cover. Usually, with the house so close to the beach, the garden had a bit of a breeze, but not today. Demelza stood in the vegetable garden looking at what she'd accomplished. Most of the day she'd spent in the sun, harvesting, hoeing, pulling weeds, planting the crops that finished later in the season. They had fresh food for now, and food to put by, and with her effort more for later. Demelza understood planning and managing. This is how you survived, living in the moment but always preparing for the future, whatever comes. The rain tonight would mean she didn't need to water the new seeds. A small reward she thought, but now she was thirsty. Demelza lifted the water bottle she’d filled earlier with cool sweet water drawn from the pump and soaked in a basin only to find it was empty. Even the outer shell was hot to the touch. Though Demelza knew down in the mine it always cooler, still with the hard work attacking the rock with the bore and hammer all day, Ross would be overheated. Perhaps though by the time Ross climbed up from the mine, the breeze from the impending storm would be upon them and cool his body before he reached home.

She decided to finish in the garden, put everything away and take the laundry in from the line before the rain arrived. The intense heat meant this storm would be a strong one, so the small animals, needed to be attended to. Turning she gathered her tools and took them with her, Garrick, her ever present shadow, rising from under the tree, followed her.   
Demelza made sure the goats and young pigs could get into their sheds. Then she went to the pump, filled a bucket to take in, then emptied the standing water and filled the animal’s low trough with fresh for Garrick. Taking a drink from the arc as it left the pump, she allowed the cool water to flow over her arms. Gooseflesh rose on her, and she smiled, only cold water and Ross' kisses aroused her like that. But, right now, this was the better feeling, till she was clean and fresh, then she’d welcome his lips on her. Smiling she remembered, the pump brought up cool water from below, this she learned early, when she first arrived, lo those many years ago. Ross dunked her head and showered it with water from the pump, to remove the crawlers. For a number of days after, she repeated the act on her own under his direction. Something about Ross, even in those early days, made her want to please him no matter the discomfort. Once she had clothes of her own, a bed of her own, even a room of her own, she became as determined to keep herself clean. Only once since those initial days of living here had Demelza felt she was unclean. That memory gave her pause; it was like the sea spray ahead of a storm. Out there, but with the promise of stronger waves sure to arrive.

Taking the bucket in, emptied the warm water in the ewer outside, filled it with the fresh water, for Ross to wash with when returned, and then left what remained in the bucket by the wash stand. Going into the kitchen, Demelza saw Prudie putting the pie she had made at lunch into the oven to bake. The children were playing on the floor, where the stone kept it cooler for them. Going into the pantry, Demelza choose some peas, carrots, and potatoes and gave them Prudie to prepare. Demelza decided on a simple pudding for desert, there were apples, a bit of pasty left over, mixed with sugar and a bit of spices, with some cream added on top after it baked, that would finish off dinner nicely she though. Ross would say he was too hot and not hungry, but she knew his appetite would revive when she put the first course on the table. So, she made the apple crumble. As the dinner bubbled, Demelza went outside and brought in the clothes, then lured the chickens into the barn with the peelings and a bit of corn, and shut the door, it was too hot for them in the coop, and greater danger if the wind caught it with them in it. Let them scratch for some bugs in there, the eggs would be harder to find in the morning, but safer.

Back inside, Demelza took the children and the bucket of water upstairs for a wash. Once clean, she allowed them to play in the dining room as she set the table. Going for more water, just in case, didn’t want to go out into the rain for water; she smiled at the thought that hardly made sense, not wanting to get wet while fetching water. Soon everything was ready except the bread; the dough had been rising beside the fire and was ready for baking. A very full but satisfying day, Demelza thought, washing done, meals prepared, garden tended, while the children played most of the day under the trees or in the house in the hottest part of the afternoon. All Demelza needed now was Ross to return.

Checking her face, she realized she could do with a bit of a wash and took the bucket up to their bedroom. There she stripped and washed, using three basins of water, as each one turned a bit off color. She flung the sweat and grimy water out over her small south facing garden; the plants could always use a bit of extra water in the summer, and her essence would surely seep into them and give them a bit of her strength, witchy thoughts she knew. Putting on clean clothes she took them down for the washing tomorrow. Then she went back for yet another bucket of water. Demelza considered filling the big copper tub and decided to put a few buckets of water along the house, the sun would warm them a bit, in case Ross wanted a cool soak to take away some of his grime. 

Back downstairs, Demelza fed the children; they could never wait till Ross arrived for their meal. They could have their pudding as she and Ross shared dinner. Then with nothing to do but wait for Ross, Demelza decided to walk out and meet him; they could share their day, hold hands, and just enjoy being together for a bit of alone time, their bit of calm before the storm. Walking towards the edge of the cliff, Demelza sought the breeze that surely must be coming on the waves by now. Standing above the little cove where Ross kept his boat, she was alone on the sea cliff. Few people ever came here; though the path was a right of way, but most people were simply coming and going, and this cove was in the middle of Nampara land, larger coves bordered on either side. As she reached the cliff’s edge, Demelza looked out to sea; a faint line of clouds, far off on the horizon heralded a darkness to come. Then she saw Ross nearing the tide line, he had stripped off his clothes and left them on the rocks, completely naked he walked into the water and sank under, then rose and began to swim. Demelza smiled, remembering what seemed so long ago, coming here for the fresh air, to gaze at the sea which always drew her, and thinking she might find some flowers for the house; only to discover Ross as he swam naked. 

In that moment she was transformed, little more than a child that day or so it seemed now, her awareness on life changed in that instant. Sinking down to hide in the long grass she spied on him. That body, so lean and muscular, made her sigh, though she did not understand why that day. But Ross produced that thirst of body and soul, and she was helpless to deny the craving.

From her life in Illugan, Demelza had often seen men without shirts, and the occasional times someone naked was seen running through the village, usually being pursued by their wife or an irate husband. So nudity was not a shock, but seeing Ross, her master naked, both excited and embarrassed her. Demelza remembered how at supper that night, she kept her eyes down unable to look at him, even stumbling and nearly dropping the tureen. Ross had asked her if she was drunk, did he need to lock up the Port, but Demelza just scurried away as soon as she put it on the table. The sight of him stirred thoughts in her mind and her body, even now after years of access to it, she still desired and needed him. Demelza now knew Ross often came here to swim. On occasion, when they came here together and if finding the water calm, Ross would then strip and go for a swim. Demelza was sure he was truly a selchie, so completely at home in the water. One day, would he swim so far out, find his own kind and never return she wondered. When she asked why he swam, Ross said his father had taught him, as a very young child, they lived so close to the sea, and he would go roaming. His mother had feared for him and demanded that Joshua teach him. Ross attempted to get Demelza to join him in the water, but she had never learned to swim. Wadding out for a short distance, holding her dress up, but she had not the willingness to remove her clothes and swim with him. Still this evening would be a perfect chance, no others about, the heat of the day still upon them, it was enticing to imagine; both of them naked in the water, surely it would be bliss. But the storm was coming and supper was waiting. Demelza continued to watch him, so at home even in the sea, Ross mastered most situations with his physical prowess. That defined him in many ways, such a physical creature who depended on his strength of body and mind. Part of what she both loved and worried about with Ross. 

Watching him, in love with him, suddenly Demelza had a revelation about love. Loving was like a craving, the way drink got hold of people. That first drink you were just trying to slake the thirst, a wetting of the mouth, maybe a cooling of the throat, or a warming of the belly. But, that one drink never really satisfied, and so you went back for a little bit more. And each time you took that drink, the need for it grew stronger, it wasn't just for the thirst, drink became the want, the need, and so did love. Till you no longer wanted the drink to ease your thirst, for wetting or cooling or warming, now you needed the drink, just the drink. But the drink never satisfied, only created a craving and then a need for more and more of it. That’s how love was Demelza realized in her thought of Ross. The first time you wanted it, and it was just enough to give you a taste, but you needed more and kept going back until your need for it overcame all sense. And once you need something, it’s a part of what keeps you alive and at that point you are willing to do anything to get it, to keep it. Not having it brings pain; a real hurting as intense as any stab or bullet wound. What had seemed so simple, a taste, just a taste to satisfy the want, became a need and needs are never ended, never finished till a body is dead. 

Perhaps that is what both she and Ross discovered in their own way. For Ross, Elizabeth was a want, a craving, a need, one he'd had for years. Denial or slaking did not remove or end the desire, only seemed to increase it. For Ross, a craving like that, one either gave in or it had to be denied, and that was a terrible pain to live under. But, Ross had made his choice and must now live within his self-control or give in to that craving. However, Demelza realized, for Ross, she was also his want that became a need. Giving into one, did not replace his need for the other. 

For Demelza, Hugh was a want that required a slaking only once to satisfy. Like the drink you take at the end of a long hot day. A cooling draught, but once savored, no more was needed. Her craving, her need was Ross, whom she continued to need and desire. Just as hard for her, Ross was her need that constantly demanded more and more and would never finish till a body is dead. Even if you knew what it was doing to you, and wished you weren't needing it; if anything, Demelza had learned, wishing doesn’t make it so. She could not wish away Elizabeth, or Ross’ desire for her, or even her own past with Hugh.

Demelza thought, with Hugh it had been an instinct to do it, it defied logic, it seemed crazy, but in the moment, she'd had an intense thirst, a need that demanded to be quenched. Demelza had given in to her instincts and ignored everything else. Whatever complications might come, in that moment it had been necessary. Yet a single thought came through; if you aren’t grateful for what you have, what makes you think you would be happy with more. Demelza supposed both she and Ross had lost sight of that for a time. They would need once again to be grateful for what they had. Together they needed to go forward with their craving, their needs, and their desires, but it must be for each other, others could not be part of their future. They had come through storms on their own and together. But after any bad storm a good manager checked for damage, made repairs, and moved forward. If one learned from it, the same mistakes of what was lacking would not be repeated. Demelza wished they had learned, but only time would reveal if it had. Wishing didn't make it so.

But, love and need are not the same. Even if the object is the same for both. Love is different, love gives, it doesn’t take. That had been the source of so much turmoil between Elizabeth and Ross, both needed to take something from the other; neither seemed able to just give. That need for them was destructive; just like what drink could do to people. Demelza mused on Ross, he had been blinded by his pursuit of Elizabeth, wanting, craving, needing her to love him, as Elizabeth had wanted, craved and needed Ross to love her. Somehow each expecting that being loved by the other would slake that desire. Instead, it only fed the need for more, to crave more, never to be satisfied. Though they had both moved on to others, yet neither never completely let the other go, the grip of that need was upon them. They still craved that drink, not to cool or end a thirst, but for the sake of the drink, wanting, needing to be loved by the other. Perhaps that is what Ross realized that night he went to Elizabeth and they consummated their desires. The act had not satisfied, the need remained. More would not end it, it would only strengthen the need for more; it was upon them like drink.

Demelza, thought again, Ross was right, storms brought up deep thoughts, stirring her mind the way the sea was stirred by the winds, as above so below. Many though that what happened on the surface drove the deep. But Demelza knew otherwise, it was what was within the deep that drove the surface. She wasn't sure how, but she knew this instinctually. Ross often said, when the storms were strong, even deep in the mine, the sound of the waves could be heard, nay even felt by the miners working far underground. Long before anyone went up, they'd talk about the weather topside, not seen, only heard muffled through rocks, like the earth and sea talking in a secret language and you could overhear. But like the miners with their way of talking about things, knockers, elvan, killas, riddling, spale, gook, bal maidens, the list seemed endless, anyone not knowing mining would think people crazy to hear them talk with these words. So, was the way emotions filtered through the mind, making you think about things you couldn't see, only feel. And that's what feelings were like, your own language, unintelligible to others, but you understood each word. 

Demelza could feel a bit of a cool breeze lifting her hair and began her walk down to the beach, stopping to pick up his clothes, she shook the sand off and went to the tide line and waited for Ross to swim back. Demelza watched as he turned, saw her, and swam towards the shore. Reaching the shallow water, Ross emerged completely naked and came towards her. The water, sliding down his body, glinting in the sun, each drop reflected and dazzled like her prized cut glass vase when held in the light. Demelza thought this is what an angel would look like, only surely with clothes. But, her feelings were not angelic towards him as he approached her, already hard and erect. Striding towards her, she could see the water had cooled his body but not diminished him. If he remained like this, supper would be over early and she'd need him to take her to bed and join with her during the storm. She removed her apron and handed it to him as he reached her. Quickly Ross grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately before taking her apron and wiping his face. Demelza laughed and pulled her arm across her face to wipe the sea from it. 

Ross took his breeches and pulled them on. Together they walked up the path holding hands. At the top of the cliff, Demelza paused and turned to look out to the horizon. The line of clouds was closer, but still off in the distance. They'd make it home and have supper before the storm reached them tonight. Walking hand in hand, Ross told her the men could hear the storm in the sound of the waves in the mine today. Though most were used to storms on the coast, they knew it would be a strong one and everyone wanted to get home before it arrived. But, Ross was so hot, he had stopped for a swim. Demelza shared what she had accomplished. 

As they reached the house, Demelza told him if he liked to sit in the tub and she'd pour some buckets of water over to rinse the salt off and cool him. Ross and Demelza grabbed buckets of water as they entered. Ross removed his breeches and sat in the tub while Demelza poured the water over him. Rinsed, Ross rose and she handed him a towel. Ross wrapped it around his hips and went upstairs for clean clothes. Demelza put his clothes, the children's and hers in the tub to soak, she'd wash them in the morning, then she went into the kitchen. Prudie had everything ready for serving and they carried the food into the dining room. Ross returned and they had their dinner. Clowance demanded Ross hold her as he ate. Jeremy sat beside Demelza as he had his pudding. 

The increased wind meant the temperature was dropping quickly. As Demelza cleared the table, the first lashings of rain hit the windows. Dishes washed, Demelza joined Ross and the children in the library. She had some beans to shell and a basket of mending. Ross poured over his map of the mine and made notes. Soon the wind was howling, lightening filled the sky with wild patterns, as the rain made a chinking sound as it hit the house. When she finished shelling the beans, Demelza looked up, Garrick was lying between the children, Ross still hunched over his work and the energy from the storm was arousing her. Rising, she told Ross she was going to put the children to bed, he should come up soon, and she took picked up Clowance, took Jeremy's hand, and went to the door. Ross rose, snuffed out the candles and reached to carry Jeremy.   
Demelza changed the children and put them to bed in the small room adjacent to theirs. Leaving the door slightly ajar, Demelza returned to their room to find Ross had already climbed in theirs and was waiting for her. Demelza removed her clothes and hung them on the peg, and put on one of Ross' old shirts, but as she approached the bed, he lifted the sheet, and she saw he was aroused. Demelza smiled, slipped in beside him and Ross pulled her against him.


	2. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Demelza takes the initiative with Ross and explores their sexuality.

PERSPECTIVE

For a time, they simply held each other, locked in that lover's comfortable embrace. Her head resting at his neck, Demelza loved to nuzzle there and catch his unique fragrance. Tonight, though washed by the sea and rinsed in the tub, Ross still retained a smell of sea salt, rosemary from the soap, and his sweat distilled from the heat as they sat in the library with the windows shut. He rested his lips against her brow, his fingers traced circles along her spine. This quiet connection was how they sought to calm before joining. Still, Demelza could feel how hard Ross was, and she equally desired him. The storm seemed to both reflect and encourage their desire tonight. 

As Ross whispered her name, Demelza raised her arms for him in a silent supplication to remove the shirt and they began their loving. She sought his mouth, wanting to fill him as he would surely fill her. Tonight, Demelza needed Ross and he her. Encouraged by the storm, Demelza was determined to take as much of Ross as she could. To drink deeply, indulge her need, never to be satisfied, never till a body is dead she mused. They had been tender with each other for weeks, but had not joined, had not loved. Only when she had borne a child, or there had been an illness, or after Ross had gone to Elizabeth had they remained apart this long. When she learned of Ross kissing Elizabeth in the church and she had taken that solace with Hugh, there had been this interruption between them, their personal storms. But, finally those storms passed and they had survived. It was time to mend, and they needed to join, needed that call and response of their bodies. 

Her lips on his, Demelza pulled his head tight against hers. She opened her mouth and their tongues entwined. Pushing her body towards Ross, she moved her mouth down his body, placing tiny feathery kisses on his chin, then his neck, and down to his chest. Turning her head, to place her ear against his chest, to listen to his heart beat. For a moment, the sound of his heart beating became the thunder, and it seemed to crash only for her, all other sounds were drowned out and Demelza was content. But she knew he was still chary. Whenever they refrained from their loving for a bit, no matter why, after a birth, or illness, or after their storms, Ross was more hesitant to sway their joining, allowing her to determine how they would proceed and how quickly. Tonight, Demelza determined to take full responsibility and reunite them.   
Demelza could hear Ross moan as she moved her head down his chest to his belly. His thick chest hair, so soft and silky, tickled her as she rubbed her cheek along it. Finally, at his belly button, that magical spot where we diverge from another and became an individual, she kissed him there. Normally, here was where Demelza ceased to explore Ross’ body, as if she had reached a boundary, where she feared to trespass. Having reached this point, Demelza would surrender to Ross, wait for him to bring her to her pleasure. But tonight, Demelza was driven, like a ship seeking an unfamiliar harbor before the storm, she would chance the mysterious. Here was something else she desired, urge had come upon her, a need for Ross, never before imagined. Instead of concluding her journey at this juncture, waiting for Ross to take the lead, Demelza continued to explore Ross' body till her mouth was at his groin. Here his scent was pungent, intoxicating, heady. Continuing to place delicate kisses in this intimate locus, Demelza realized she had journeyed into a new sensual experience for them. 

In the past, she and Ross had shared responsibility of satisfying each other, but Ross was the more adventurous. What he did to her was delicious and satisfying, but Demelza wondered if she fulfilled his desires as passionately, was there another way to satisfy him and herself. Tonight Demelza needed to reforge their loving with a new consummation, a need was leading her to take this initiative. An instinct directing her, a call from the old ways when women held sway. Finally, she took his cock, hard and straining for release, in her hand. On occasion, Demelza had held his cock for brief seconds, and knew Ross found that enjoyable, but lacked the confidence to do more. However, tonight Demelza could hear the storm, intense, and she seemed to take strength from the fury, as if it was calling and demanding her to action. 

Her mouth was poised, she placed her lips gently on the head, and she heard Ross moan softly. That was all the encouragement she needed and Delmelza took her tongue and gently probed. More moans from Ross, and she felt him tremble. Emboldened, Demelza licked along the head, tasting a slightly salty tang. She felt Ross stiffen and could hear his breath as he moaned, a ragged, gulping sound. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, but Ross allowed her to make the next move. Embolden, Demelza was ready, she opened her mouth and accepted his cock just past her lips. Suddenly like a baby latching on the nipple, Demelza knew exactly what to do, she had a new hunger, and was determined to take him completely tonight. Holding his shaft, she took a deep breath and then began to take his cock further in her mouth. Demelza was not sure she could manage the whole length, but wanted him, needed him to fill her like this tonight. A change had come, she needed to take the initiative and determine how Ross would know her love tonight.

As she accommodated more of his cock in her mouth, she heard him whisper her name hoarsely, encouragement to pursue this yearning for Ross and his pleasure in her. Finally, Demelza felt his cock at the back of her throat and she struggled to breath. Pulling back, she inhaled and filled her lungs then pulled him deep within her again. Demelza realized there was a rhythm in this act she needed to define. Like the music she learned, not just the notes, but how they needed to follow one after the other, so this act also needed her to set the tempo. Slowly, Demelza moved her head forward and back, sliding his cock deep inside her mouth, then pulling away, but never allowing it leave her completely. Something about this ilk of joining, determined and controlled, brought her such a thrill to be the one who brought Ross to his satisfaction.   
Demelza heard Ross call her name, and began to beg, he was trembling, and trying not to thrust his cock, but she realized she wanted him to, and pulled him tighter and faster, till he met her with each stroke. Suddenly, Ross gripped her shoulders, and held her tight against him and Demelza felt his cock pressing at the back of her throat and she squeezed his buttocks tight, holding his groin to her mouth. Realizing he was about to release his seed, Demelza was determined to experience it this way. There was a power in her controlling their loving. Feeling his cock throbbing, his satisfaction, hot and salty, hit the back of her throat and she swallowed. Demelza imagined she was tasting the storm within him, just as the wind sought to release the energy, she had captured it. As his throbbing finished, Ross relaxed his body, but did not withdraw from her mouth for a moment. And in that space Demelza realized how you view a storm is a question of perspective.

For a minute neither moved, then Ross, pulled her up to his chest and clasped her tight in his arms. His breath was ragged, as if all the air had been pulled from him and he was struggling to refill his lungs. Demelza was in awe, of both what had happened, and how she had found the skill to do this. She had loved him, given him joy, they had begun to recreate their life. Their story began with her desire and determination those year ago, she then had been the pursuer, Ross her quarry. Again tonight, Demelza had sent out the call and Ross had responded. 

Demelza could hear the storm, still raging, the lightening illuminated the sky and casting burst after burst of radiance in the room. Pulling her face up to his, waiting for each flash to study him in those moments, Demelza kissed him on the lips, a chaste kiss, just a touch of lips briefly. As the light swept into the room, she could see Ross' face, his eyes closed, but she knew not asleep. Relaxed though he was, he still contained an energy yet to be released, Ross was like lightening in the flesh, his power was intense, released then recoiled. They would join again tonight, both were content in the moment and needed time to renew. She would wait for him, when he was ready Demelza would allow him to lead her. 

As she was held by Ross, Demelza thought of what the storm outside would reveal tomorrow; the beaches would be filled with shattered wood, and other wreckage, hidden in the depth of the sea, now returned to the land. The storm she and Ross had weathered also brought up long hidden fragments. Ross, as was his way, would ignore what was brought forth, but Demelza would examine and cope. Two people each responding to the same storm differently. Perhaps it is best to have such different ways to respond to life.

Yes, storms did set her to fretting, Demelza realized. The energy seemed to surge within her and gave her a clarity of forethought. Thinking of how little time we have, between birth and death. That time between was all that mattered. In this moment, Demelza had another wish, to stop time in this maelstrom, hold it, clasp it to her breast as she held Ross tonight. Let everything move on, just leave them together, loving, held fast to each other. But Demelza knew should could not, so tomorrow they would return to that world of sea, cliffs, fields, stone, mine, children, the sun would shine upon them, their pattern of life would resume. But Demelza could be the calm eye of the storm. Still holding her tightly, Demelza felt Ross slip into sleep. Only then did she let the sound of the rain lull her to sleep.


	3. Atonement

Atonement

When Demelza next woke, the violence of the gale had moved on. Only the sound of the buffeting rain pounding on the windows transmuting the energy of the storm filled the room. Streaks of lightening like ghostly veins of luminescence seeking to converge on a hapless target, and the distant thunder lamenting behind, traveled across the moor, still lingered. The deluge outside was passing, within Nampara the storm they weathered was also sinking behind them as they returned to each other through their loving. Demelza, still feeling the tempest stirring her thoughts, reflected on their storm. With their loving tonight they returned to their physical bond, but the challenge of their indiscretions was still between them. Time and events could not be undone, they would have to accept the past and move forward. 

Thinking, Demelza compared the brewing of a storm to being alive. It was the heat, that unrelenting and bothersome element that sucked the water from the sea. You could see it happen as the haze rose, higher and higher, filling the sky, obliterating the sun, making the very air oppressive. Until it became too much, too heavy hanging over your head, and demanded to be released, creating a cacophony of sound and fury. Only then, when freed did the individual raindrops hasten back to the earth, seeking a rejoining with those they left behind. That was how life had been for them recently, a heat had come upon them, drew them apart, and only when the storm unleashed that powerful energy, were they freed, returned to each other, though forever changed from the ordeal, but always seeking to rejoin and become whole again. Ross sometimes spoke of the old philosophers’ view of life, or the vicar of God’s plan, but this thinking seemed to Demelza a better explanation of how they experienced the storms of life. In the heat of their fomenting emotions, drawn from their unbridled fears and needs, a storm arose.

Talking would not remove the fault that drove them apart. They would need to find their way back to one another. Mayhap life was filled with seasons, and the heat would advance upon and separate them again; but once the storm passed they would need to come together, join, and once again rebuild their life. Staying apart or joining was a choice they faced each time. For Demelza, estranged from Ross wasn’t a choice she could ever make, not till a body is dead. Demelza knew she was possessed by that craving and need for Ross, till a body is dead. If necessary, she would seek to bond them, to restore them in both body and mind. 

Still embraced by Ross, Demelza knew by his breathing he was awake. His breath on her skin ushered a shivering along her body, every sense seemed heightened, an electricity arced between them. As she stirred, Ross pulled her closer, his hand moved and stroked her hair, a sign he was relaxed and willing to play. Ross often lifted her curls and entwined them around his finger, telling her how silky her hair felt, often with a teasing remark, now that the crawlers were gone. Demelza often lamented her lot, as she stood out because of her tangle of red hair, curls escaping, locks lifting with the wind, ringlets seeking to foil her attempts at controlling them. And the many accusations told regarding the nature of red heads, fiery, unchaste, easily debauched, mischievous, even wicked. Or the prejudice often exhibited against them. That a woman with red hair was unable to make butter, something Demelza was quite accomplished at. And in a mining community, red headed women were considered omens of death. Yet as Ross described her; she with the hair of red gold, and often bought her ribbons to tie it up, only to fiddle with her unruly tendrils. As Ross ran his hands through her hair, Demelza pressed herself against him, she was ready, she needed no further coaxing. 

Suddenly Ross kissed her, long and deep, she responded, loving the way his mouth tightly fixed against hers, entering her with his tongue, probing, seeking, never satisfied, wanting to fill her. His arms, strong muscled from the arduous work he did, encircled and pulled her closer. Demelza could feel his cock pressing against her belly, hard and ready to fill her. As he ended the kiss, Ross moved his mouth to her ear and whispered her name; that simple act when they were intimate always quickened her desire for him. Then he took her earlobe with his lips and gently tugged before moving his lips behind her ear, his breath hot on her skin, goosebumps glided along her body. Ross slowly moved his lips along her hair line, till the sensation made her squirm with delight. Continuing along her neck, he nipped and licked, working his way to her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard, and Demelza needed him to suckle, a supplication that always aroused her. As his mouth reached her breast, Ross licked, then gently took the nipple with his teeth and pulled, the feeling made her gasp and she push her groin against his cock. He then suckled, Demelza realized she was squeezing his sturdy arms, hanging on, not wanting to let him go.

Ross, moved to her other breast and gave the same attention. Gently tugging on the nipple with his teeth before sucking. Then Ross shifted her body under his, spread her legs, and stroked the inside of her thigh. As he dragged his fingers along her skin, Demelza arched towards him, desperately wanting Ross inside her, to fill her, join and love her. Whimpering she called his name, Ross, Ross, Ross, begging him, please. But he seemed reluctant to hurry, having once been satisfied tonight, Ross seemed in no haste to enter her. Demelza felt his hand as it pressed against her mound and she raised her hips to meet his touch, wanting him to fill her, needing him to enter her, join in their loving. Ross lowered his head to her breast, then kissed his way down to her navel. She retained a taught firmness in her skin, and even after bearing three children, was still slim. Kissing all around her stomach, where his children had grown from their love, giving homage to her power to grant him the greatest gift, his children. Moving his hands to her breasts Ross gently massaged and squeezed, which further stimulated Demelza; she begged and pleaded for him to enter her. At this point, with his face so near her groin, her musk was strong and stimulating, and Ross inhaled the intoxicating fragrance, a mix of her body washed with wild flowers and honey. Ross pressed her legs open and continued to move his mouth to her bud. By now Demelza felt her breathing come hard, panting. With a quick flick of his tongue, Ross grazed her bud. 

All the air seemed to escape Demelza and she moaned, trying not to thrash. Ross returned his tongue to her bud, and drew a circle around it, then flicked again. The pleasure bordered on pain, her arousal was so intense. But Ross would not take his mouth away, he continued to tease her bud before finally placing his tongue at her sheath and penetrating. Demelza gasped and pleaded, calling his name. Ross returned his attention to Demelza’s bud, gently sucking then licking. When he would pull away, she would thrust her hips to retain contact with his mouth. For several minutes Ross alternated between playing with her bud and probing her sheath with his tongue. All the while Ross cradled her buttocks, adjusting her hips as he moved from bud to sheath, pulling her tight against his mouth. Demelza held his head, wanting to let him take the lead, but needing to hold him fast to her groin. She soon began to rub herself against his mouth, allowing his tongue to drag from her sheath to bud and back, punctuated by Ross’sucking on her bud, and entering her sheath with his tongue. Demelza soon realized her need to release was bearing down on her, and she whimpered, calling; “Ross, please, oh Ross, please.” Realizing she would soon spend, Ross raised her hips higher and placed his cock at her sheath, penetrated her slowly and almost immediately felt as she began to pulsate. The walls of her sheath contracted around his cock, in a hard-fast throbbing. 

Demelza convulsed, she felt as if the lightening had reached out and stroked her. Holding him tightly, grinding against his hips, Demelza gasped for breath, she felt sure she would faint so intense was the feeling. As the last wave washed over her, she could feel tears of joy for them to once again join and love. 

Ross continued to slide in and out slowly, as Demelza clung tightly to him, her legs wrapped around his hips, unwilling to let this sensation end. Ross pulled her tight, resting his head on her breasts, his cock sliding in and out of her sheath. As quickly as Demelza reached her satisfaction, the desire was too great, and too soon Ross felt the need to explode within her, to ease his ache that rose from his cock only satisfied when he filled her with his seed. The sensation was exquisite as it wracked his body, with wave after wave of release. Filling her, holding her, loving her was the culmination of a storm that had again threatened them. But, Demelza had returned to him, she still, for whatever reason desired him. Ross continued to hold Demelza, his cock still grasped by the wall of her sheath, he raised his head and looked at her, felt her tangle her fingers in his hair and hold him close. Their loving was always so intense, though he wanted to make it last, to hold the time they joined for as long as possible, the sweet release always came too soon. For Ross, knowing what he had brought her to her satisfaction and she to his; in this moment they were one, and there was no one else between them. In her arms, Ross was transported to the eye of the storm; everything else was remote, calm, clear, and untouched by the explosive energy that swirled around them. This place, this time, with Demelza, Ross needed nothing else. This was his solace, but as the storm abated they must return to the world, where the fomenting would begin again. They would face the buffeting winds that sought to rip them apart, but Ross knew they would again rise.


End file.
